There Are Worse Things
by puerta de las estrellas
Summary: In the last hour, John's world had turned upside down and he was having a hard time letting it all sink in.


**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** set in early season 4

**Disclaimer:** For fun, not profit. I don't own SGA or its characters.

This story was written for the Elf Exchange at Beya (a J/T site on LJ). Thanks for reading.

**There Are Worse Things**

"Colonel Sheppard, please report to the infirmary."

John froze in the middle of the room. He'd been pacing his quarters for almost thirty minutes and he'd been trying to be patient, but under the circumstances, it was hard to stay calm.

"I'm on my way, Dr. Keller." John hurried from the room and started down the corridor toward the infirmary. In the last hour his world had turned upside down and he was having a hard time letting it all sink in.

They had been on a routine mission when they'd been ambushed. Someone had shot each one of them with a Wraith stunner and the last thing John had remembered as his muscles stiffened in searing pain was a hooded figure emerging from the trees toward his team. He had been surprised to awake exactly where he had fallen, looking over to his right to see Ronon and Rodney still out cold nearby. He had turned to check on Teyla and a bolt of fear swept through him when he saw empty ground next to him. He had struggled to his feet, breaking out in a cold sweat as he realized she was nowhere to be seen.

It had taken them a week to find her. At times it had seemed impossible—she was gone without a trace and there didn't seem to be any leads. But they'd finally put enough pressure on a few Genii spies they knew of, and under Ronan's menacing glare they had finally divulged the rumor that a strange, disfigured Wraith had taken her. John's stomach had sunk when he realized that it must be Michael.

They had followed up on the lead, ruthlessly squeezing information from anyone they came across. At last they had discovered Michael's facility and stormed it, six Marines as well as Ronon and Rodney searching frantically as the swept the building. In the end they had found Michael attempting escape through the back door of a lab strewn with Ancient and Wraith tech, dragging a struggling Teyla with him.

"Stop!" John had yelled, gun leveled at Michael. The coward had pulled Teyla in front of him, shielding himself with her body. Michael's smile was oily and triumphant, but John had detected desperation there as well.

"You are too late, Colonel Sheppard. I have already embarked upon my project for Teyla. She will be the fulfillment of all my plans," he sneered.

"Just let her go and you can take your plans and get the hell out of here," Ronon had shouted.

Michael laughed. "But she _is_ my plan. Her child will give me the ability to create hybrids that can operate both Wraith and Ancient technology."

John had gone cold with apprehension. "What are you talking about, Michael? I thought you were trying to create Wraith-human hybrids. If you laid a hand on her..." He felt sick at the idea that Michael would abuse Teyla in that way and gripped his sidearm tighter.

Michael laughed mockingly. "Do not worry, Colonel. This is not my child. I came to realize that it would be more useful to create beings that can use any technology they come across, including Ancient technology such as your jumpers."

Michael forced Teyla's body even harder against his own and had began backing slowly through the door. "You see, Colonel Sheppard, you are a part of my plan as well. I have impregnated Teyla using your DNA. This child with both Wraith and Ancient DNA will be the key to creating an army of hybrids that neither the Wraith nor the Atlanteans can stop."

John had pulled the trigger and shot him right then in cold blood. The fury that had swept through him removed all thoughts of negotiation, and he knew he was a good enough shot to avoid Teyla. The bullet had gone straight through Michael's forehead and he had slumped to the floor as Teyla extricated herself from his grasp and ran to the team.

After they had determined that Teyla wasn't hurt, the jumper ride home had been very quiet. They had all heard Michael's words and John knew they were wondering if it were true, or even possible. Teyla was silent, sitting in her chair, eyes down.

Samantha Carter had met them at the gate and accompanied them to the infirmary while they gave her a very brief synopsis of what had happened. Teyla had taken Dr. Keller aside and quietly informed her of the situation. Jennifer had looked up at John with sympathy and said, "I'll run some tests and let you know when I get the results."

Now John headed through the door of the infirmary, stomach clenched with anxiety. He hadn't even allowed himself to think of what it would mean if Michael had been telling the truth, but in the back of his mind, he knew the reality of the situation was waiting to descend.

Teyla was sitting on a gurney, feet hanging over the edge, waiting for him with Dr. Keller. He knew Keller would have already told her the results and he tried to read Teyla's face but couldn't decipher her expression. The three of them were alone and John stood waiting, hands on his hips, trying to breathe evenly.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'll get right to it. Teyla is pregnant. Of course it's too soon to do any genetic testing, but..." Jennifer trailed off and glanced at Teyla hesitantly.

Teyla looked up at John, and he could see that she was struggling to keep her composure. "There were many times when Michael sedated me with some kind of drug, but assuming that he was telling the truth about the procedure, then it would be your child, John, as there have been no other opportunities for me to become pregnant," she said quietly.

John nodded slowly, reeling with shock. The anger flooded him again, anger at Michael for committing such a violation toward Teyla. "How could he possibly have gotten a hold of my DNA?" he demanded, turning to Jennifer.

"Well, we know that Michael is nothing if not resourceful. He's a clever scientist, and I can think of a few ways he could procure a sample without your knowing it," Jennifer responded slowly. John just nodded again, speechless at the absurdity of the situation.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me," Jennifer offered quietly, and made her exit.

John shuffled uncomfortably, not sure if he was supposed to give Teyla privacy as well. "Are you okay?" he ventured.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "John," she said. "I am so sorry that this has happened. I know it was certainly not in your plans to father a child with me."

"Sorry?" John replied, frowning. "Teyla, this isn't something you should apologize for. It's not your fault." He perched on the bed next to her. He didn't know if she would want him to touch her, so he just sat there, hands resting on his thighs. "I'm sorry that bastard did this to you." He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but the enormity of what had happened was overwhelming him. He didn't know if he should feel horrified or disappointed or angry.

"Teyla, I want you to know that whatever you decide about this pregnancy, I'll support you. If you want to keep the baby or..." he trailed off. "It's your decision, but either way I'll definitely stand behind you."

Teyla looked over at him, and he could see she was surprised. "I have no plans to end this pregnancy, John. This baby's life is precious no matter the circumstances of its conception."

John nodded and was shocked to realize he was relieved. It began to dawn on him that this had really happened, that the child with whom Teyla was pregnant was most likely his, that they were going to have a baby together, that he was going to be a father.

He hesitated, then reached over to place his hand on hers. It was cold and when she shifted to lean against his shoulder, he gripped her hand more firmly, hoping to warm her. "I want you to know that I'll be there no matter what. I'll be as involved as you want or leave you alone if that's what you want," he said, once again trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

She looked up at him and said softly, "John, of course I do not want you to leave me alone. This is your child as well as mine." Her lips curved in a small smile. "There are worse things than having a child with a dear friend."

He gazed down at her, humbled to realize that she wasn't disgusted to have his child growing inside her. He released her hand to slide his arm around her and squeezed her closer.

Sitting at her desk, Jennifer glanced up to see John and Teyla sitting together, arms around each other. She smiled and reflected that although these weren't ideal circumstances, this tragedy could be the thing that finally brought the Colonel and Teyla together. In her opinion, it was past time they stopped denying their obvious feelings for each other.

0

John gasped as Teyla's bronze hips rocked against his own. The sensation of her knees pressed against his thighs, the softness of her breasts under his hands, the sound of her murmurs of pleasure, all set his nerves on fire. He held on as long as he could, waiting until she cried out as she gripped her hands around his wrists convulsively, and he finally jerked against her, losing his breath and groaning her name.

He woke up, swearing under his breath when he realized it was just another dream. Ever since he'd found out Teyla was pregnant with his child, he'd been having dreams about what it would have been like if they'd actually made this baby together. He'd always been attracted to Teyla, but pushed the feelings down for years, telling himself that was too busy with his career to entertain such thoughts. And there was no reason to think that she would have even returned his interest anyway—they were close friends, but that didn't mean she would want him in that way. After all, she had been clear that day in the infirmary that he was her friend, nothing more.

It had been three months since that pivotal day when Dr. Keller had given them the news that rocked their world. Everyone in the city had been great about it, accepting the situation as just another weird day in the Pegasus galaxy. Sometimes he thought he felt people giving him insinuating looks because he accompanied Teyla to every single appointment with Keller, but he ignored them. There was no way that he was going to miss a moment of her pregnancy, whether it had been planned or not.

He was deeply grateful that Teyla had allowed him to be involved in every aspect of this experience and he found himself more excited every day about the prospect of meeting this baby. She had been right—there were worse things than having a baby with a friend. John had given up long ago on the idea that he'd ever have a child—after his marriage with Nancy was over, he didn't really think the opportunity would present itself. He was shocked to find how happy he was about this, shocked to realize how much time he spent thinking about this baby and what it would be like to be a father. But a part of him still hung back from being completely happy, afraid that Michael had been lying and that this wasn't truly his child.

John stepped into the shower, trying to shake off the spell of the dream. He and Teyla met every morning for breakfast and he didn't want any lingering desire showing in his eyes. It was hard not to look at her that way, because his attraction to her grew with each passing day. The fullness of her breasts and the healthy flush on her cheeks only made him want her more, especially since he knew that the baby her belly was beginning to swell with was his own.

When he entered the mess hall, she was already sitting at their usual table, tray full to the brim with steaming food. John had felt awful during those first weeks when she had been so sick, her face pale and drawn every morning, and there was nothing he could do about it. But now that the morning sickness had passed, her appetite had greatly increased and he made sure he teased every day her about eating her weight in jello.

He grabbed a muffin and sat across from her, arranging his long legs under the table and trying not to grin like a teenager at her. "Good morning."

She smiled the smile that lit up her whole face and showed all of her white teeth. "Good morning, John," she said, and the sparkle in her eyes and her clear happiness to see him made his heart throb.

"How are you feeling this morning? Hungry for once, I take it?" He said, trying to keep a straight face.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know I am eating for two," she retorted. "Besides, you are always offering me food and asking if I am hungry, but if you would like me to stop eating, I will."

"No, no," he replied quickly. "Eat up. I fear for my safety when you're hungry... you're like a bear waking up from hibernation that destroys anyone in its path," he teased.

"I would not destroy _you_. Perhaps just bite you," she said softly, looking over at him with one eyebrow raised. John felt a jolt of arousal at her suggestive words and the way she leaned across the table toward him. He was dumbfounded by her unexpected comment and studiously avoided looking down at her full breasts, visible above her low-cut neckline, and tried to gather his wits.

"Fine with me, as long as you don't mind being bitten in return," he smirked. Now he watched her struggle to keep her composure and tried not to smile triumphantly, proud of himself for managing to make her blush.

She opened her mouth to reply, but he never got a chance to hear what she was going to say, because Dr. Keller's voice came over their radios. "Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, please come to the infirmary."

They looked at each other excitedly—today was supposedly the day when Jennifer would be able to tell them for certain about the baby's DNA. They hurried to the infirmary together, and John could feel the anticipation building in his stomach.

Jennifer was waiting for them in her office and stood as they crossed to her desk. The smile on the doctor's face made John's heart leap with hope. He almost reached over to grab Teyla's hand, but restrained himself from the display of emotion and instead rested his hands on his hips.

Jennifer's smile grew wider. "I'm happy to tell you that the baby is definitely John's."

John turned to Teyla, somehow apprehensive after all this time that she would be unhappy to carry his child. But her broad grin and joyous expression told him otherwise, and she reached out for his hand and squeezed tightly when he placed his hand in hers. He smiled down at her, relieved to see her delight.

"And it looks as though this baby does in fact have the Wraith gene and the Ancient gene," Jennifer continued.

John was surprised by how pleased he was to hear that his child would have the Ancient gene. He sometimes forgot how much it meant to him to have the city respond to him so easily, and he was thrilled that his child would experience the same wonder.

He turned to Teyla to see her response to this news. She was still smiling and he asked her, "It doesn't bother you that the baby has Wraith DNA?"

"No. I have come to see it as a gift and not a curse." Her smile faded and she looked up at him, eyebrows drawn together in concern. "Does it bother you, John?"

John smiled and squeezed her hand. "No. I think it's pretty cool, in fact." They stood smiling at each other for a beat, but then John dropped her hand self-consciously and focused on Keller again, afraid Teyla would think he was being possessive.

Jennifer cleared her throat. "I have also been able to determine the sex of the baby. I can tell you now, or you can wait until it's born; it's up to you," she said.

They turned to look at each other and John waited for Teyla to speak first. Her face glowed with happiness and she smiled up at him. "I would like to know now, if you do not mind, John."

He grinned again. "I was hoping you'd say that." He turned to Jennifer. "What are we having, Doc?" He realized then that he didn't really care, because boy or girl, he was going to be crazy about this kid.

Jennifer's grin grew even wider. "It's a boy," she said softly.

0

John pressed send and shut his laptop, sighing and running his hand through his hair. He had mixed feelings about the email he'd just sent, but he felt like it was the right thing to do. Teyla was now six months pregnant and he'd been spending a lot of time thinking about his own dad.

He wondered how his dad had felt when he found out he was going to have a son, and if he'd been as happy about it as John was. John rarely communicated with his family. He didn't have much to talk about other than work, and he couldn't really discuss that with them. But now his life had changed and he felt obligated to let his family know that he had a son on the way. His email had been fairly short, just the facts—he'd found it hard to phrase the news in a way that didn't explain too much but also didn't make him sound like a complete jerk. He was pretty sure they thought he was in Afghanistan, and they would assume that he was careless enough to get some local girl pregnant and now was trying to deal with a messy situation. No matter how he worded it, he sounded like a loser, but he still felt like they had a right to now. After all, he wouldn't want to show up some day with a five year old kid and have to explain where he came from.

His family's reaction was too depressing to think about, so he stood and stretched and decided to call it a night. It was pretty late and the night shift had already come on duty in the control room, so he headed to the mess hall. It had become a kind of tradition that he would bring Teyla a late-night dessert. He dug around in the mini freezer until he found a single-serve cup of ice cream and carried it gingerly with just his fingertips, hoping it wouldn't melt before he got to her room.

Teyla was expecting him, so he waved his hand in front of the sensors, pausing after the door opened to peer into the dimly lit room. He saw her sitting cross-legged on the bed facing him, and she gestured to him quickly. "John, hurry, come here," she called.

He set the ice cream on a low table and hurried across the room, afraid something was wrong. When he reached her, she grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her rounded belly, grinning up at him. His eyes widened when he felt a gentle but distinct flutter against his hand. He looked up at her, startled. "Is that him kicking?"

"Yes," she breathed, laughing. "You can even feel his tiny foot." She spread her hand on top of his, pushing down slightly so that he could feel the pressure of a tiny heel against his palm. He laughed too, sitting down beside her and grinning.

"He's definitely going to be a soccer player," John said smugly.

She chuckled at him. "Or perhaps he will be in the Canadian football league," she said slyly.

John glanced up at her sharply from where his hand still sat on her stomach. He narrowed his eyes at her and muttered, "You've been hanging out with Rodney too much," and she laughed again.

"I brought your ice cream," he said, moving to stand up, but she didn't let his hand go, so he stayed where he was. They sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying the feel of their son kicking against their hands. John felt Teyla's gaze on him and he looked up to see that her eyes were full of an emotion he couldn't quite read.

"John," she said softly, sliding her hand slightly away from his to interlace her fingers with his own. "I am very happy that this child is yours."

Smiling over at her, he joked bitterly, "Yeah, I guess it's somewhat better than having Michael's kid."

Teyla frowned slightly. "That is not what I mean. I mean that if I had been able to choose, I still would have chosen you as the father for my child," she said quietly, looking into his eyes.

John's heart started to pound and he looked away for a moment, afraid that he was misunderstanding what she was saying to him.

He cleared his throat and smiled crookedly. "Like you said, there are worse things than having a kid with your friend."

She held his gaze for another moment and pressed her fingers harder against his. "Nor is it the worst thing to have a child with someone you love."

His breath caught in his throat and he was afraid again that he was misunderstanding, but he made himself look her in the eye. "A friend that you love," he nodded, trying desperately to not read more into her statement than he should.

Teyla dropped her gaze from his and shifted uncomfortably. "John, I feel more for you than friendship," she said quietly, looking back up at him searchingly. "If you do not feel that way, it is fine. But I wanted you to know that having this baby means more to me."

John's heart leaped into his throat. She had actually said she had feelings for him and he was pretty sure this wasn't a dream. He lifted his hand from her belly and hesitatingly brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. She didn't shy away, just held his gaze. "I didn't think you felt that way about me," he whispered, still stunned.

She simply nodded and he could see that she was waiting for some kind of response, wanting to know how he felt. How could she not know? He had tried to hide it but he was sure he had failed, sure that it was written on his face every time he'd looked at her over the last few months.

He dropped his hand to her belly again and took a deep breath. "I feel more than friendship for you, too, Teyla," he told her, and the relief of finally saying the words aloud was a heady sensation. "I have for a long time."

She smiled at him, and her face was full of an emotion that he finally understood—it was vulnerability and happiness and relief all mixed together. He didn't wait any longer and leaned in to kiss her, his hand still on her belly, pulling her closer as he pressed his lips to hers. She responded, returning his kiss and sliding her hand up his arm to rest at the back of his neck. After a moment he pulled away, hoping that she had felt in that kiss the depth of his affection for her.

As he pulled away, her hand slid from his neck to rest on his chest, and his body suddenly reminded him that what he felt for her was not just in his heart and mind. His heart began to pound again and he looked down at her, wanting her to see the need in his eyes, and was exhilarated to see the same desire mirrored in hers.

He could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears and other places and he reached for her with both hands, placing them along her jaw and pulling her into a searing kiss that left them both breathless. He tried to tell her with his kiss how much he wanted her, how hot his blood burned for her. She seemed to understand because she pressed her body against him, returning his kiss with an intensity that left no doubt that she wanted him the same way. He pushed into her mouth and her lips parted, allowing him to run his tongue against hers and feel her breath hot against his mouth. Sliding his hands down to her arms, he kissed even deeper, still feeling some amount of disbelief that this was Teyla, letting him touch her this way and returning his touch with just as much passion.

He pulled away with some effort, trying to catch his breath. "Are you sure about this, Teyla?" he asked, not sure how he'd calm himself down if she wasn't.

"I am sure, John," she smiled.

John didn't know where to start... actually, that wasn't true. He did know where to start. Kneeling down in front of her and gently lifting her gauzy shirt to reveal her rounded stomach, he leaned in and kissed the golden skin reverently. Six months ago he could have never imagined making such a gesture to a woman, but this whole experience had changed him. Knowing he was going to be a father had rearranged his priorities in ways he'd never expected, and the importance of being the aloof and detached commander in front of Teyla had fallen by the wayside months ago.

He kissed down the middle of her belly, closing his eyes and remembering all the times he'd wanted to do this so badly since she'd gotten pregnant. Of course it would have been entirely inappropriate and he was sure Teyla would've kicked his ass for being so forward, but now he'd actually been invited and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

Hands on the side of her belly, he looked up to her. "I hope you know how beautiful you are."

She shifted a little and laid a hand on her stomach. "Even with a big belly?" she asked wistfully.

Her question surprised him, because he'd always thought of her as the most confident woman he knew. "Especially with a big belly," he assured her. "You've never been prettier." He reached up to pull her shirt over her head, looking into her eyes to make sure it was okay. She definitely seemed okay with it because she reached over and divested him of his shirt as well. He helped her stand and they slowly removed each other's clothes, hands lingering against skin and fingers brushing sensitive spots.

"Come here," he said softly, taking her hand and leading her to the top of the bed. He sat with his back to the wall, legs in front of him, and pulled her over him, her rounded belly pressed tightly against his stomach. He kissed her again and caressed her in all the places that he'd tried not to look at over the years, running his hands down her spine and over her backside, leaning forward to lick across her sensitive breasts. Finally he lifted her and guided himself into her, letting her slowly sink onto him, the sensation of her hot and wet around him making him swallow hard, and he tried to take deep breaths and not lose control.

Suddenly he was worried and looked up at her quickly. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He hadn't really thought about it before but now he was afraid he might hurt them.

She suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, I am fine, John. The baby is fine." She leaned forward, pressing her voluptuous breasts into his chest. "You may continue," she said cheekily.

"If you insist," he grinned, lifting her slightly to allow her to settle down over him again. She rocked her hips and he gasped, gripping her hip tightly. She continued to lift and then grind against him over and over until they were both panting with arousal, and he wasn't sure he could take much more. He reached between them to caress her womanly center gently, and her hands clenched on his shoulders and she cried out, knees pressing tightly against his hips. He held still, waiting for her to ride through her climax, then sat forward from the wall and began to thrust up into her.

"You okay?" he panted, trying not to grip her arms too tightly. She answered by grinding down onto him harder, and he groaned her name, bucking against her as he spilled himself inside her, pressing his face into her neck, and a flood of emotion washed over him. This was Teyla and she wanted him, and the relief of finally expressing how he felt about her nearly overwhelmed him.

Finally he leaned back in contentment, pulling her to rest against him. He had a brief moment of panic when out of habit he thought about birth control, then almost laughed at himself. It was a little late for that.

"Hey," he said. "I think your ice cream melted."

0

When Teyla gave birth to their son, John had paced the infirmary just as he had paced his quarters nine months before, although this time it was more with anticipation than anxiety. The labor had gone on for quite awhile, since Teyla had refused any drugs. He'd tried to talk her into using painkillers, but she had just smiled at him. "Women have been having babies on their own for centuries. I will be fine."

And she _was_ fine. She was incredible. Torren's birth had been the most amazing experience, full of emotions John had been hiding from his whole life, but he hadn't minded. The miracle of watching a baby enter the world wiped away any last reservations he had about avoiding personal attachments.

He had told Teyla she could name the baby, and was humbled when she had announced that she'd decided on Torren John. Those first two weeks with an infant had been wonderful and exhausting in ways he hadn't expected. Colonel Carter had been great, putting him on light duty so he could spend more time helping Teyla with the baby.

Two weeks later the IOA decided it was time for Teyla's performance review. John was irritated with their timing, but Teyla wasn't bothered by it, insisting that now that Torren was a month old, traveling with him would not be a problem.

The day after the IOA had requested Teyla visit Earth for her review, John received an email from his father. It had been four months since he'd sent the original email letting his dad and brother know that he was going to have a son. They'd replied right away, congratulating him but not saying much more, and John had assumed they weren't really interested in this new chapter of his life. So he'd been surprised when he'd gotten his dad's email this morning, hinting that he hoped to see his grandson sooner rather than later. John had been flabbergasted and part of him wondered if it was just his dad's way of getting him home so he could try to convince him again to leave the Air Force and join the family business.

He thought about it all morning, then went to Teyla. She was in their shared quarters, nursing Torren, and John sat down beside her. He hesitated for a moment, still pondering if he really wanted to do this, but he knew he needed to.

"I got an email from my dad," he said quietly.

Teyla looked up in surprise but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"He wants to see us."

Teyla nodded, looking back down at Torren. "Do you want to see him?" she asked.

"I think we should go. I'm not sure what he really wants, but I owe him the chance to see his grandson."

"Will he want to see me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course." John wasn't exactly sure of that, but there was no way he wasn't bringing Teyla with him. He had a family now and Teyla was the reason. "We could go after your review," he suggested.

She looked back up at him, smiling. "I would like that."

0

John exited the Stargate at the SGC with Teyla beside him, a one month old Torren in her arms. John still had a hard time keeping the smug look from his face every time he introduced his son, but it was difficult not to beam with pride when he looked into that adorable face and knew that not only was this precious baby his, it was his and Teyla's.

"Colonel, Teyla," greeted General Landry, reaching to shake John's hand. "And this must be Torren." John was shocked to see the usually gruff man bend over the bundle in Teyla's arm, smiling and extending a finger for Torren to grasp. "He's quite good-looking. Must take after his mother," he said, turning away before John had a chance to make a clever retort. The general waved them to the exit. "Let's get this IOA thing over with so you can visit your family."

Hank watched as the little family walked down the corridors ahead of him. He knew the IOA had been concerned and skeptical about the circumstances of Torren's conception, but he'd used as much of his threatening manner as possible to whip the committee into shape. There was no need to make any of the hard-working people in Atlantis, especially Colonel Sheppard, feel any worse about events they couldn't control. And judging by the way the Colonel was behaving toward Teyla and their son, it hadn't been such a bad thing after all. Landry grunted in approval and headed back to his office.

0

John tapped his hands nervously on the steering wheel of the rental car as they turned into the long driveway up to his father's house. Teyla reached over and rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. "You will be fine, John," she assured him.

The nervousness was difficult to ignore, though. The last time he had seen his dad, there had been an explosive argument and angry words on both sides, and John wasn't sure how well he'd be received today. But he was even more worried about how they would treat Teyla. His worst fear was that they thought of her as a backward, foreign girl using John as her ticket to leave her tiny village in a third-world country. Of course John didn't think of her that way; truthfully, he often wondered why she was with him—she was strong and smart and independent. And really hot.

They pulled up to the driveway and stopped the car. Teyla squeezed his arm once more and smiled over at him, and it helped calm his nerves a bit. He got out and pulled Torren in his carrier from the back and walked to the door. He rang the bell with his free hand, then placed his arm around Teyla's waist. He did it to present a unified front to his family, but he also because he needed her strength right now.

The door opened and his brother Dave appeared. "John," he greeted them with what appeared to be a genuine smile, opening the door wide to welcome them in. John followed Teyla into the entryway, and saw her gaze around at the opulence. He hadn't really explained much about his family's wealth, and she hid it well, but he could see her surprise.

John set Torren's carrier down on the floor and reached into for an awkward hug with Dave. "It's good to see you, Dave."

He stepped back. "This is Teyla," he gestured. Everything felt a little awkward and stilted, but he supposed that was to be expected after so long.

Dave extended his hand to shake Teyla's. "It's nice to meet you, Teyla," he said kindly.

"It is lovely to meet you, Dave," she replied, and John saw Dave raise his eyebrows a little at her formal diction.

John knelt down and released Torren from the carrier and stood with the baby in his arms, tilting him toward his brother. "And this is Torren."

Dave leaned in and looked genuinely pleased to see the baby. He reached in and brushed a finger along the baby's arm. "Hi, Torren," he said softly. "Pleased to meet you."

Dave stepped back to usher them down the hallway. "Dad's in the study," he explained, and led them further into the house. Teyla reached to take Torren from John and they followed Dave, and John could feel the anxiety building again in his stomach.

The study's vaulted ceiling and wood-paneled floors and wall were just what John expected of his Dad's office. He saw his father step from behind a desk and move toward them, a smile on his face.

"John," his father called. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Dad," he replied, reaching in for a handshake, but his dad pulled him in for a hug. He hid his surprise and gingerly returned the embrace, then stepped back to stand next to Teyla.

"Teyla, this is my dad, Patrick." His father extended his hand to Teyla and John was not surprised to see his father assume a more reserved air.

"It's nice to meet you, Teyla," Patrick said somewhat formally. He looked down at the bundle in Teyla's arms. "And this is Torren," Patrick added, and John could hear genuine warmth in his voice. "May I?" he asked, looking up at Teyla.

"Of course," she responded with mild surprise at the request, handing Torren into Patrick's extended arms. John felt a rush of anxiety at the idea of his father holding the baby, but then remembered that Dad had raised two children of his own and probably knew what he was doing.

Patrick held Torren close and gazed into his face. "Hello, Torren," he said softly. Patrick looked up at Teyla. "He looks like you," he said in wonder.

Teyla smiled broadly. "John says the same," she replied.

Patrick looked over at John. "He's beautiful, John." John wondered if he was imagining that his dad's voice was a little hoarse with emotion.

Torren started to fuss a little and Patrick handed him back to Teyla a little reluctantly. "Please, sit down." The group crossed the room to the formal sofas arranged around a fireplace, and John resisted the urge to fidget in his seat.

They spent the afternoon talking and John was surprised that there was no yelling. He and Teyla talked a little about their work, but it was hard because there was so much their confidentiality agreements prohibited them from saying. John told a few stories about Rodney and Ronon, but it was difficult to remember to say "on base" instead of "in the city." They spent most of the time talking about John's extended family members and discussing the family business.

As the afternoon went by, John could see that Dave and his dad were warming up to Teyla. She asked several pertinent questions about the business and he was smug to see their surprise at her grasp of their culture. He should have known that her diplomatic trader's charm would be irresistible to anyone. He sat back quietly and watched as she surprised and impressed his family, and was humbled again that she had chosen to be with him.

Eventually Teyla rose and excused herself to feed Torren and headed to another room. They watched her go and Dave turned to John. "She's really something, John," he said quietly.

John was a little astonished at the compliment, nodding in thanks at his brother. "You settled down yet, Dave?" he teased.

"Nah," laughed Dave. "Too busy working. But I have to say, you make the whole family thing look good."

Patrick cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, then back at John. "Are you and Teyla married?" he asked quietly.

John braced himself. The afternoon had been going well, but he had been waiting for the other shoe to drop and here it was.

"No, Dad. We're not." He tried to keep his voice even. "Although it's our plan to get married in the future."

Patrick nodded. "Well, I hope you consider inviting us to the wedding. We'd love to meet Teyla's family and your friends."

John's eyebrows shot up. That definitely wasn't the response he had been expecting. "Sure, Dad," he replied, quickly covering his shock. In the back of his mind he wondering how realistic it would be for his dad and brother to meet Teyla's people, but he pushed the thought aside for now.

"I have to say, John, I was skeptical about her," his father continued. John tried not to tense with resentment. "I wondered if she thought of you as a meal ticket out of wherever you were stationed."

John just stared at his dad, waiting for the yelling to start.

"But I can see that you mean a lot to each other. I'm happy you found someone that really suits you," Patrick finished. John recognized the oblique reference to Nancy and was gratified.

"Thanks, Dad," he said quietly. "That means a lot."

"I also wanted to say something else while I had the chance," Patrick continued, shifting uncomfortably. "I regret what happened between us the last time we spoke. I can see that you're really fulfilled by your job and I'm happy you're doing something you love."

John was stunned into silence. It was truly the last thing he'd expected to hear from his dad. He cleared his throat. "I appreciate that, Dad. I should apologize too. I said some pretty harsh things."

Patrick nodded. "I hope we'll get to see you more frequently in the future."

Teyla entered the room and John stood. "I know it's been a short visit, but the Air Force is expecting us back tonight." They actually weren't due back until the next morning, but he hadn't thought they would be welcome to stay at the house, although he wondered now if he had been wrong about that. But they'd already reserved a hotel room in town and he figured a short visit was a good way to ease into this new frontier of a relationship.

Dave and Patrick followed them to the door. Patrick surprised John by pulling him in for a fierce embrace. "I'm glad you came, John," he whispered. "I really missed you." John awkwardly patted his dad on the back.

"I missed you, too, Dad," he replied, and was surprised to realize it was true. Patrick pulled away and turned to Teyla.

"I hope you can convince John to come see us more often in the future, hopefully more that once every six years," he joked, extended his hand to her.

Teyla ignored Patrick's hand and reached up to hug him, and John could see the pleased surprise on his dad's face. "We will visit often," she assured him, stepping back. "You are Torren's only living grandparent, and we would like for him to spend much time with you as he grows up."

Patrick grinned widely and looked over at John, with almost a question in his eyes. John nodded and smiled, and his dad's grin grew even wider.

Dave reached in to hug them both and he and Patrick said their goodbyes to Torren.

John and Teyla headed toward the car with Torren, and John started thinking about what his dad had said. Now that he was a father, he knew that no matter how heated a disagreement he might have with Torren, he would never stop wanting to see him. John turned back and waved to his dad. "See you soon," he called.

0

"This is the life," sighed John, leaning back against the pillows on the hotel bed, one arm around Teyla and the TV remote in the opposite hand. Torren was sleeping soundly in the crib next to them, they didn't have to be back at the SGC until morning, and the stressful visit with his family was over. Although that had gone far better than he could have even imagined. His Dad had really warmed up to Teyla and the more he thought about it, the more John realized that he'd probably stayed away too long. The thought of not seeing Torren for six years made him cringe, and he resolved to be a better son to his dad from now on.

John squeezed Teyla closer to him, full of gratitude for the role she had played in making the visit so successful. He kissed her on top of her head and muttered, "Did I mention how great you are?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Yes, once or twice, I believe," and reached to run her hand from his bare chest down his stomach. Immediately John turned the TV off and turned to face her.

"We do not have to stop watching TV," she said, amused at his shift in focus.

"Mmm, there's not really anything good on," he replied, turning on his side to face her and running his hand down her arm to her hip. They hadn't had sex since the baby was born, and course they'd fooled around a little, but he really missed all the fun they'd been having before Torren's birth.

Trailing his finger back up her hip and over her waist, he inquired, "Are you feeling better lately?"

"Well enough for what you have in mind," she said, laughing at him.

He blushed a little at being so obvious, then a goofy grin spread across his face. "Really?" he asked, feeling his blood start to head south at the idea of what she was suggesting.

"Really," she smiled up at him, and slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers to grasp his growing erection. He gasped a little and leaned away from her a bit to grab the hem of her short night dress and pull it over her head. She was naked underneath and he marveled at how her body was already beginning to change. She was smaller and more angled, and he couldn't decide which he liked better—the curvy mother-to-be with the blooming belly or this leaner, slimmer version that reminded him of the Teyla he used to know.

Her hand was still busy stroking his arousal and he was getting a little too excited for this early in the fun, so he pushed her gently on her back and bent down to kiss her, pulling her hand from him to pin it above her head.

She sighed with pleasure and pressed her breasts up against his chest and he took the hint, lowering his head to run his tongue around her already straining nipples, letting go of her wrist and sliding his hand down her body to her womanly center to push a finger into her wet entrance. Teyla moaned and the sound sent the blood rushing even faster to his groin. Pushing her leg to the side, he moved between her thighs and pressed the tip of his erection against her opening.

"You okay?" he checked, looking up at her. She merely nodded, looking at him through lowered eyelids and he could see that she was breathing heavily, so he slid inside her and they both moaned at the sensation. He'd missed this more than he'd let on and he held still for a moment, savoring the feel of her around him, gripping him tightly. Looking down at her, it occurred to him that they'd never made love in this position. Before he had always been afraid he'd put too much weight on her or the baby, but now he realized he had been missing out. He was pressed up against her and could still see her face, and the sensation of the length of her body moving under him was thrilling.

He pushed further into her and began long, slow strokes, taking his time and pushing her slowly to the edge of climax. He gritted his teeth while he waited for her, rocking against her pubic bone each time he pushed into her, enjoying the bliss clear on her face. Finally she exhaled sharply and gasped his name, her fingers gripped into his shoulder blades and her breath hissing against his ear.

He had been balanced on his forearms over her, but now he slid his arms underneath her, one beneath her waist and the other under her shoulder so he could cradle the back of her neck with his hand. He thrust out the last of his energy and came into her, pressing his face into the side of her neck and groaning. He was used to the burst of emotion that flooded through him when they made love, but sometimes the depth of it still surprised him, and he pulled her closer and breathed in her scent, reveling in the way she felt in his arms.

John realized he'd drifted off a little when she shifted in his arms, and he rolled from her and sat up to pull the sheets and blankets over their naked bodies. They laid on their sides facing each other again, his arm draped around her waist.

"Thanks for being so great with my family today," he said quietly.

She smiled at him. "I liked them very much."

"And they liked you. You charmed the socks off them. And there was no yelling."

"John, your father loves you," she said softly.

"I know," he sighed. "And now that I'm a dad I see the whole situation differently." She just nodded and stroked her hand down his arm.

"I'm not sorry it happened," he said after a moment of silence.

She looked up at him, confused. "That what happened?"

"That you got pregnant. Of course I regret the way that it happened, but if you hadn't gotten pregnant, I'm not sure I would have ever had the guts to tell you how I feel," he said quietly.

She reached to trace along his jaw with one finger. "I am glad that it brought us together, too," she said quietly. "Our son is a blessing that made all of the pain worthwhile." She lifted her mouth to kiss him and he was humbled again by her strength and wisdom. He sighed in contentment as he turned to lie on his back and she curled up against him.


End file.
